


All In My Head

by dazed_daddario



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Malec, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazed_daddario/pseuds/dazed_daddario
Summary: Alec Lightwood's filthy dreams about Magnus Bane are becoming a bit of a habit. Once again, Alec finds his sexual desires playing out in his mind but is his fantasy really all in his head?





	

"Alec, I'm so done with all your teasing," Magnus' voice purred as he playfully pushed the shadowhunter onto the bed. He straddled his strong thighs and crawled up his body, letting their clothed crotches hover only millimetres away from each other.

"What do you mean?" the younger boy stammered out, his heart racing in his chest as the warlock wiggled his hips a little.

"You saw me watching you train and then you decided to take this off," Magnus said, tugging at Alec's shirt.

"I didn't see you," Alec managed out but the warlock placed his finger over Alec's soft plump lips and hushed him.

"You saw me." His voice was quiet but firm as he ran three fingers over Alec's defined abs, making the shadowhunter blush. He didn't even try to respond because he knew Magnus knew he was lying. "You're such a tease. You'll have to pay," he said, leaning down to kiss the deflect rune on Alec's neck. The younger boy groaned out as he felt Magnus' lips trail over his neck. He sighed deeply as the warlock started undoing his shirt. As he undid each button, he placed a kiss on Alec's chest. One by one. Painfully slow.

The shadowhunter was writhing in Magnus' grip by the time he reached his sculpted tummy. He left feather kisses all over his skin, making it almost burn with each touch.

"Magnus," Alec moaned out as he felt fingers ghost over his clothed crotch. He rolled his hips up, crashing them against Magnus' body.

"Take it easy Alec," he said, holding down the younger boy's hips. He moved up so his hips were in line with the shadowhunter's and ground down onto him, letting their crotches move against each other. The sensation left Alec grunting but Magnus was cool, calm and collected.

"Does that feel good?" Magnus teased, watching the younger boy writhe around underneath him. Every little move of Alec's hips caused their crotches to rub up against each other differently, heightening the sensation. Magnus admired the runes on Alec's tummy and lower area, ghosting his finger over the iratze rune, which he could just see on Alec's right side. The feeling of the warlock's fingers on it almost made it burn like he was moving his stele over it.

"So good," Alec managed to mutter out as Magnus rid the shadowhunter of his shirt. The warlock took Alec's hands in his own and encouraged him to unbutton the last few remaining buttons of his own shirt, slowly exposing his abs. Alec was almost a little surprised at how toned the warlock was. His mouth hung open a little as he tentatively reached out and placed his hands on the older boy's naked chest. He closed his eyes as he explored his muscles, letting his hands mould to his body. Magnus took a deep breath as he let Alec explore. This was all new to him, the feelings, the sensations and Magnus loved having Alec's warm hands all over him. It was exciting for both of them.

Magnus was moving his hands over the younger boy's abs when Alec stopped him by placing his own hands over the warlock's. "I hate to be forward, but could you... please?" Alec asked, pushing Magnus' hands down to his crotch and bucking his hips up to give the older boy better access.

"Your wish is my command, Alec," Magnus said with a little smirk, grabbing him through his clothes. Alec breathed out deeply at the sensation, his hips rolling and bucking as Magnus ran his fingers delicately over the bulge in the shadowhunter's jeans. Alec's breathing hitched in his throat and he tensed his thighs, trying to concentrate on his pleasure. Alec was close to giving in, he tried to hold it in but when Magnus moved his hand and the material brushed against the tip, Alec let out the throatiest moan. Magnus didn't waste any time after that, tugging at the button on Alec's jeans. He managed to shuffle them down a little bit but didn't even try to get his boxers off, just pulling at the waistband and slipping his hand inside.

"Watch me Alec," Magnus ordered as he took the younger boy in his hand and started stroking carefully. Alec only obliged, occasionally shutting his eyes when the pleasure got too much - namely when Magnus brushed his thumb over the tip. He didn't know it was meant to feel this good; first times were meant to be awkward and uncomfortable but this was pure bliss. Alec's boxers were gone now but Magnus was still in his. "Alec," Magnus said, gently slapping the boy's tummy with his spare hand. Alec's eyes shot open as he felt Magnus' nails run up the underside of his length. He was breathless in seconds, his whole body giving into Magnus' soft and gentle touch.

The warlock laid down, his body pressed against Alec's as their lips locked properly for the first time. He breathed out as Alec tugged at the older boy's boxers, leaving both of their bodies completely exposed. Freeing them from the restrictive material, Alec could now feel every part of Magnus including his hardening length. Alec reached down and took them both in one of his hands, rubbing them together. Magnus buried his head in Alec's neck as he began stroking, reaching his thumb out to rub the tip. Magnus could barely breathe. His breath caught in his throat as he desperately tried to regain some sort of sense. The warlock growled out as Alec let both tips rub against each other, the move forcing them both to buck their hips up.

The shadowhunter let go for a second, letting Magnus roll off him, turning on his side to face Alec. They made out, Magnus tangling his fingers in the younger boy's hair and tugging slightly. Alec threw his head back at the sensation, letting Magnus kiss and lick the skin around his deflect rune. The younger boy moved his hands onto Magnus' strong back before letting them slip down to cup his bottom. Alec took his time to explore Magnus in a way he never had before. He ran his hands over the curve of his bottom, up to his thighs and then around his hips. He let his hand languish over the warlock's hard length, brushing his finger over the tip once or twice.

Magnus was putty in his hands, his whole body begging to be touched, teased and played with. He rolled his hips, begging for some attention from Alec but it was his turn to tease now. He scooted closer, his body pressing against the warlock's. Their limbs were intertwined as they made out; Magnus' hands trailed all over the shadowhunter's body, down lower to tease him too. He reached his hand around and gently rubbed Alec, trying to resist the urge to slip a finger inside him. He felt encouraged as the younger boy rolled his hips back into his hand. Magnus flicked his wrist, managing to lube up his finger in seconds and gently start to push it inside Alec.

The shadowhunter screamed out as he felt the sensation for the first time. The only way he could describe it was a burning pleasurable feeling. He curled his toes and took a deep breath, pushing his hips back so Magnus' finger slipped in a little more.

"God I've wanted this for so long," Alec managed out as Magnus explored his body in a way no one else had before. He tried rolling his hips but the sensation was too much so he had to try and keep them very still; although that was easier said than done. Feeling confident, Alec reached down, running his hand over Magnus' smooth bottom to explore the other boy himself. He grunted and groaned as the warlock kissed all over his lips, shoulders, neck and collarbone. He managed out a sigh as Magnus peppered kisses over his burning skin.

"Me too," the warlock murmured and Alec nearly came at his words. To think the boy he had fantisised about for so long wanted him too, it left him breathless and amazed.

"Ugh," Alec growled out as Magnus moved his finger a little, changing the sensation. His breath was taken away and he clenched his fists hard.

"Such a good boy, Alexander," the warlock purred in his ear, kissing it gently, "Are you ready to be ... fucked?" Alec's hips jolted forward at his words, giving Magnus a moment to move back on top of him. Now positioned with his hips almost lined up to the shadowhunter's, he took himself in his hand and stroked himself carefully, making sure to rub the tip a few times. He flicked his free wrist, magically lubing himself up ready for the next few moments.

"Sure you're ready?" Magnus asked, waiting for Alec's response before he pushed in. He noticed tears almost pricking at the corners of Alec's eyes. The mix of pain, and a little pleasure, left his heart beating hard.

"Go slow," Alec murmured after what felt like a few minutes.

"Alexander, love, I'm not all the way inside you yet," Magnus said with a little chuckle, leaning forward to kiss him as he pushed in a few more inches. Suddenly, it hit Alec, like waves crashing on a beach in the middle of a storm.

"Jesus, fuck," the shadowhunter yelled out, screwing his eyes shut and tensing his thighs. Magnus began to rock slowly, matching his thrusts to the sounds coming from Alec's mouth. The pleasure fizzled through them both like a million bombs going off inside their bodies all in one go. "Yes, yes, yes," Alec murmured, sucking and kissing a weak spot on Magnus' neck as he rocked his hips to add to the sensations.

"Are you ok love?" Magnus asked. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to speak.

"Uh, um, yeah," Alec managed out, his eyes locking with Magnus' as he felt the warlock pick up the pace. It was only seconds after when Alec felt himself coming undone. The warlock was close too and Alec let himself go when he felt the older boy grab him in his hand and stroke him hard.

"C'mon, let it go," Magnus purred into Alec's ear, releasing inside him. The shadowhunter soon followed suit when Magnus rubbed his thumb over the tip, shooting his load onto his own tummy. The warlock went to move but Alec reached out and held him in place as he desperately tried to get his breath back.

**

Alec's eyes bolted open as he tried to steady his heavy breathing. He looked around, panicked - only to realise he was lying in his bed all on his own. What had just happened? He looked down to see a tent had formed in his boxers and blushed. There was wet dreams and there was hardcore sex dreams. This was certainly the latter.

He was shocked that he had let a dream about Magnus, his secret crush, get him so hot and he just prayed he hadn't moaned out loud. The walls of the institute were very thin. Seeing the situation he was in, Alec felt he had no choice but to rid himself of his boxers and take matters into his own hands. Literally.

He closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable as he carefully, almost hesitantly, took himself in his hand and started to stroke himself. The feeling was almost of relief as he started to relax a little more into his own grip. He pressed his thumb against the tip, squeezing himself rhythmically near the base too. He let out a little moan, bucking his hips up from the pleasure.

As he started to grip harder and stroke faster, his moans got louder and louder. It started with just unintelligible sounds and half-words but soon he found himself uttering a name. Magnus. He wanted to stop, to quieten himself, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

"Ugh, yes, Magnus," he moaned out, imagining how it would feel to have the warlock's lips wrapped around his throbbing length. He screwed his eyes shut again as he tried to focus on the feeling, blocking everything else out around him. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't hear the door open.

"Yes? How can I help you?" the voice said, pulling Alec out of his trance. His eyes shot open and he saw a half shirtless Magnus standing at the foot of the bed. Alec was frozen; he felt like he couldn't even move. He should have really pulled the covers over himself but Magnus sat down on the edge of the bed and stopped him.

"Don't stop on account of me love," the warlock said, running his painted nails over Alec's bare thighs. The younger boy gulped hard and stared at Magnus' fingers as they travelled over his skin. If he couldn't move before, he really couldn't now. "Why are you so silent now Alec?" he asked, "I heard you moaning earlier."

"Shit, shit," Alec groaned, 'accidentally' grazing his thumb over the tip.

"That's it Alexander," Magnus purred, still running his nails over Alec's bare thigh, "Try rubbing the underside, just here." He mapped out a pattern for the shadowhunter, making him groan and buck his hips. Alec tried to do as Magnus suggested but he couldn't quite get the pressure right. "Let me help you love," the warlock whispered. He reached forward and took Alec in his hand, leaving the younger boy breathless. He let out the loudest groan and Magnus only smirked, speeding his movements up a little.

"How does that feel?" Magnus asked, watching Alec intently as he screwed his eyes shut and bucked his hips in time with the strokes.

"So good," he muttered back, little beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Magnus only smiled in response, not that Alec could see. The warlock decided to take advantage of the situation, moving to kneel on the floor by the side of the bed. He tugged at Alec's legs, surprising him and within seconds, his lips were around the first inch of the shadowhunter's length.

"Magnus, what are you -?" he asked but his words were cut short as the warlock swirled his tongue over the sensitive tip, lapping up the pre-come which had already leaked from his length.

"Yes," Alec screamed out, the pleasure giving him a sudden boost of confidence. He reached forward and tangled his hands in the older boy's hair, pulling him onto his length more. He thought he would come at the sight of Magnus in between his legs. He began thrusting his hips in sync with Magnus' movements, admiring how the warlock easily took most of his length.

"C'mon Alexander, I know you're ready to come for me," Magnus purred, licking the tip furiously and massaging the rest with his hand. At those words, Alec grunted and spilled his load into Magnus' mouth. The warlock swallowed obligingly. He continued to stroke him faste, helping Alec shoot another load of come.

When Alec had finished, Magnus flicked his tongue over the tip a few more times and sucked the first two inches, pulling his lips off Alec's length with a little pop.

"Such a good boy, Alexander," Magnus cooed, running his hand affectionately over Alec's leg.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you like it! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!!


End file.
